yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Fumblemore
Fumblemore is an old man and a wizard, master of the magic of explosions, who resides in his own tower that previously floated above Mistral City. He is over a hundred years old and fought in the Sand War alongside Granny Bacon, Verigan Antioch, Karpath Antioch, Professor Grizwold and Templar Adaephon. A look at the Yogscast playing The Legend of Verigan map shows him as still being the incompetent wizard he is today. He used to have black hair, but it eventually grew grey and he wears a starry wizards' robe. He is incredibly forgetful and has trouble hearing people due to constant exposure to explosions. There are two possible reasons for Fumblemore's odd name. One is that it is derived from 'Dumbledore', a famous character in the Harry Potter series, and the other is that he is clumsy and fumbles a lot, thus the name 'Fumblemore'. It is most likely both. He is played by Duncan Jones of the Yogscast. Background Fumblemore's relationship with Granny Bacon is unknown, but they seemed to have been close friends years ago because they used to play volleyball, in addition to him attending her funeral. Fumblemore is the brother of Swampy Bogbeard. You can see Fumblemore and his beloved Brother Swampy together in Swampy visits Mistral City 2, just before the City gets burned to the ground and Swampy runs off like a crazy person high on what seems to be drugs. While above Mistral, Fumblemore destroyed his walkway repeatedly with his spells due to their explosive nature. Fumblemore created a potion for Old Peculier that merely contained dirty water with some feathers and golden apples. The potion most likely worked due to the golden apples in the potion, rather than the other ingredients. Fumblemore's tower changes over and over due to the constant destruction of his spells. He has the power to teleport his tower away during the destruction of Mistral, albeit the resulting tower is upside-down. He and his tower are currently in Icaria. This was revealed on the Yogiverse Museum Server. While Fumblemore was logged in, he said he was creating a spell to teleport him and his entire tower to Icaria, but that he would only use it in an emergency (such as Mistral's burning). On a livestream, Simon and Lewis showed a "behind the scenes" of Icaria, where it was revealed Fumblemore's tower was teleported there. He was visited by Knight Peculier after the latter parted from the heroes, and told him of the pact Verigan made with the dwarves. Abilities Fumblemore is generally helpful to Simon and Lewis, tagging along with them on occasional custom maps, and employing his wizardly powers to make their lives easier. Fumblemore has a penchant for TNT, using it often, and with drastic (though usually comical) effects. Fumblemore possesses the ability to fly, and also to teleport (himself or a friend). Fumblemore's eyesight is exceptional, often picking up clues and nuances his companions would never have found. Fumblemore has a knack for Necromancy (shown in the Valentine's day short film) and was able to revive Granny Bacon for one day. Fumblemore may have the ability to rot trees just by touching them as seen in a custom map, which may explain his brother's dislike. Trivia * Even though Fumblemore and Swampy are brothers, they have different last names. * Fumblemore is played by the Yogscast member Duncan, as confirmed by Simon in their Minecraft: Hack/Mine Mod spotlight video. Simon also goes to lengths to spoil that Duncan had not too long ago been using Fumblemore as a character, hinting at Fumblemore's return in future videos. * In Episode 4 of Shadow of Israphel, Fumblemore makes a reference to the legendary Pokémon Zapdos when he didn't get Xephos' name right. * Fumblemore isn't specified as his first of last name, so his last name could be Bogbeard. Skin Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Custom Map